Attitude
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Yugi has a tendency to change people. So what i want to know is what was Tea like before she met Yugi." Joey said. if you squint you'll see slight azureshipping. precursor to Class Trip.


Attitude

Yugioh

By:Dragongoddess13

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Yugioh

* * *

"I still don't understand what you're asking." Tristan said looking aggravated.

"All I'm sayin' is me and yous used ta be bullies, Mokuba used ta be jus' like Kaiba, and even Kaiba himself used to be worse off then he is now. The common denominator, Yugi Moto." Joey said. Tristan nodded to say he was following. "Yugi has a way a changein' people. So what I wanna know is what was Tea like before she met Yugi." Joey finished.

"Oh, now I get it. That's a good question." Tristan said pondering said question.

Just then Yugi and Bakura walked over to the table the boys were sitting at in the school library.

"Hey guys what's up?" Yugi asked sitting down, Bakura sitting across from him. Joey looked at Tristan and smirked.

"We gotta question for yous, yuge." Joey said.

"Ok." he replied skeptically.

"What was Tea like before she met you?" Tristan asked. Yugi looked confused.

"What?" he asked like they were crazy.

"What was Tea like before she met yous?" Joey replied.

"Why does it matter?" Bakura asked.

"Well me and Joey were talking and Joey pointed out that you have a way of changing people." Tristan said.

"Yea, like how me and Tristan used to be bullies, and Mokuba used to be like his brother." Joey said.

"Hmp, that's a good point." Bakura said. Yugi sighed.

"You know how she never hesitates to defy Kaiba?" he started. They all nodded yes. "Well, it's because she used to be just like Kaiba. Closed off, by herself, very intolerant of stupidity. If you had met her before me, there's a good chance she'd be the one calling you a mutt."

Joey, Tristan and Bakura starred at Yugi in disbelief. "Your kidding right?" Tristan asked.

"I can't believe that." Bakura replied.

Just then Tea walked in.

"Hey guys." she greeted happily.

"I'm not a dog." Joey said out of nowhere. Tea looked at him worriedly. She turned to the three other boys.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"Is he ever?" Tristan joked. She smiled sitting down next to Yugi.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat not far from Joey and Tristan, or in his opinion, the mutt and his girlfriend. He was reading his book while absently listening to the two boys conversations.

"So what I wanna know is what was Tea like before she met Yugi." he heard Joey say in that annoying Brooklyn accent. He then heard Tristan reply and then tuned the out for a moment.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the mutts right." Kaiba thought. "Yugi does have a tendency to change people, so it would only make sense that he changed Tea too."

He continued to think about it until he heard the same question being asked again. He listened in. he heard Yugi sigh.

"You know how she never hesitates to defy Kaiba?" he started. That got Kaiba's attention. "Well it's because she used to be just like him. Closed off, by herself, very intolerant of stupidity." Yugi said.

Kaiba sat there pretending to read his book, taking in the information he had heard. It was hard to believe someone like Tea could be like he is, but it would explain he tenacity. He would never admit it, but he considered her his intelectual equal. Not only because they were the top two students in the class, but because she was able to hold her own against him in an argument.

He also wouldn't admit out loud that he thought she was hot. It was hard not to when she wore that short blue skirt and tight pink jacket. Those deep blue eyes he could get lost in and those long beautiful legs that went all the way up.

Shaking his head of his traitorous thoughts he stood as the bell rang and headed out the front door to his waiting limo.

* * *

A/N: Heyy, this one just kinda came to me. It sucks I know but I thought I would just get it down. Please review, no flames please.

Also there's a tie going for what my next story should be. so please, please, please vote on which one you think i should post next! PLEASE!!

-RED


End file.
